Miguel Torres
Miguel Torres is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT. Etymology His family name, "Torres", means "towers" in Spanish, while his first name, "Miguel", is the Spanish form of the name "Michael". Appearance He has medium-length blond hair with a green tint on his bangs. His eyes are a dark teal. He wears some kind of navy uniform with a white trim, an orange tie, white gloves, and a brown belt and pair of boots. He has the Neo Nectar symbol glowing on his right hand due to him being Different World Ridden. Background He was an up-and-coming fighter in the European Union League. He is not originally from Paris, but he moved there to pursue his dream of becoming a pro Vanguard fighter, and was planning on joining the Under20 championship in Japan. He was also extremely clumsy. Before his death, he was also part of the previous Under20 champion team, Team Diffrider. Biography He first appears in Turn 7 where Jaime Alcaraz had invited him to dinner along with Tokoha Anjou in a small cafe in Paris, France. From the start, he mentions his bad luck, as he trips while on his way over to the table, receives the wrong order, and even breaks a wine glass. Jaime comments on how a meal with Miguel is always entertaining. Jaime then talks about Miguel's dream of becoming a pro fighter, which intrigues Tokoha. Wanting to test his skill, Tokoha asks Miguel to cardfight. They start the fight strong, and Tokoha notes how Miguel didn't even mulligan his starting hand, with Miguel saying that his cards love him. The fight ends with Miguel checking two critical triggers with Rubellum Lily Splendorous Musketeer, Myra, and says that Tokoha should become a pro fighter as well, not knowing her background. The next day, Miguel agreed to helping Tokoha and Akane Kiyosu with their beginner's event at the Paris Branch of the Vanguard Association. Afterwards, Tokoha and Miguel hang out around Paris, where they end up at the Eiffel Tower. It is there that Miguel shows Tokoha a vision of Cray, with Miguel as his avatar, and Tokoha as hers, with him kneeling and pronouncing his loyalty to her. It is shown that Tokoha had seemingly begun to develop feelings for him. After they head home, Miguel is seem with his glove off, revealing a glowing Neo Nectar clan symbol on the back of his hand, as he talks on the phone with someone about the Under20 championship. It then cuts to him at a small grocery market, where he was given free food. He mentions how today was his "lucky day", until he walks into an ominously-dark tunnel. Then, Tokoha is shown looking at her deck, thinking about the vision again, when Jaime calls her and tells her that Miguel has died. Deck He uses a Neo Nectar deck, focused on the Musketeers archetype. Gallery MiguelTorres.png|First appearance in Monthly Bushiroad MiguelTorresNEXTDesign.png|Miguel's design in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT MiguelTorresNEXT.png| MiguelTorresNEXTCrayAntero.png|Miguel as his avatar Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero MiguelTokohaNEXTCray.png|Miguel and Tokoha Anjou as their avatars, Antero and Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha Miguel with NN Clan Symbol.png|Miguel and his glowing Clan Symbol Miguel & Antero.png|Miguel and Antero MiguelDiffriderNEXTU20Flashback.png|Miguel as the previous year's Under20 championship MiguelTorresNEXTDiffridePact.png|Miguel offering himself to Rindo Gentian Musketeer, Antero MiguelTorresNEXTDiffridePact2.png|Miguel offering himself to Antero MiguelTorresNEXTDiffridePact3.png|Antero agreeing to Miguel's offer MiguelTorresNEXTBall.png|Miguel getting hit in the face with a football due to his Diffride's bad luck MiguelAnteroGZDiffride.png Battles Category:Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Males Category:Neo Nectar Deck Users Category:Different World Riders